


Le Prince et le Monstre

by Elica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek Hale était devenu un danseur étoile, avait obtenu tout ce qui lui avait été retiré à lui lors de l’accident.<br/>Stiles n’avait plus vraiment envie de le rencontrer maintenant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'essaie d'écrire une fanfic en français !  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira :)

 

La petite salle de danse était vide, à l’exception du piano droit, une antiquité, placé dans un coin, loin du mur de miroirs. Le concierge en éteignait le chauffage tous les soirs ; il y faisait donc presque froid, avec cette odeur de poussière et de sueur bizarre commune à ce genre d’endroits.

Il était cinq heures du matin.

Les premiers danseurs ne viendraient pour s’entraîner que vers sept heures, huit heures peut-être. Stiles avait donc presque deux heures devant lui pour danser. Il retira son jogging pour ne garder que son justaucorps et son tee-shirt. La jambière qu’il portait à droite faisait presque partie de lui maintenant, et il n’y faisait plus vraiment attention. Il tira ses chaussons du fond de son sac et, aussitôt mis, il enchaîna plusieurs mouvements simples, histoire de s’échauffer.

Ce n’était qu’un pis-aller, bien entendu. Et personne ne le laisserait jamais danser à nouveau. Mais pour ces quelques heures, il pouvait encore croire qu’il était devenu celui que sa mère avait toujours espéré qu’il deviendrait : un danseur étoile.

 

***

 

Derek n’aimait pas les gens. Il pouvait s’accommoder d’un manager, difficilement, supportait ses sœurs et travaillait correctement avec les autres danseurs. Mais, passé les portes d’un opéra, il préférait la solitude. Cela ne dérangeait personne tant qu’il faisait bien son travail, et ce genre de vie lui convenait.

Arrivé depuis deux semaines à peine à Beacon Hills, il avait profité de ses matinées solitaires pour s’habituer à ce nouvel endroit : apprécier la vue nocturne depuis son balcon, courir dans le parc attenant et à l’orée des bois le matin et le soir, loin des autres joggeurs, savoir où prendre un premier petit-déjeuner sur le chemin du travail, et, bien entendu, s’entraîner seul à l’opéra, s’approprier les lieux et s’y acclimater.

Il avait signé un contrat de douze mois avec les Argent, propriétaires du lieu, pour présenter une adaptation du Lac des Cygnes mise en scène par Chris Argent. Derek n’avait accepté que pour cela ; il respectait cet homme, alors qu’il détestait le reste de la famille. Mais le metteur en scène n’était pas le seul avec qui il allait travailler. Même en ayant le premier rôle, il aurait à danser avec deux danseuses inconnues, dont ils allaient faire passer les auditions le jour même. Sans compte le corps du ballet avec lequel il n’avait pu s’entraîner que depuis trois jours.

Et le lieu.

Derek estimait que pour bien travailler dans un endroit, il fallait le connaître et le domestiquer. Aucun opéra ne ressemblait à un autre, aucun vestiaire n’était vraiment le même que celui d’en face, et aucune salle de danse n’était complètement identique à une autre salle de danse.

C’est pourquoi il arriva vers six heures et demie du matin dans les sous-sols de l’opéra de Beacon Hills, prêt à s’échauffer.

Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant au niveau de la plus petite salle : les néons y étaient allumés. Cela lui sembla étrange, mais moins que la moiteur qu’il décela en entrant. Pas grand-chose non, pas comme si on avait oublié d’aérer après une leçon de groupe. Mais Derek avait un odorat particulièrement développé, de part sa nature, et il sentit que quelqu’un avait utilisé cette salle très peu de temps auparavant.

Un autre danseur ?

Il ne reconnaissait pas l’odeur d’un de ses collègues.

Peut-être une des filles qui devaient passer l’audition ?

Ou quelqu’un d’autre.

Quoiqu’il en soit, sa curiosité annihila toute envie de s’entraîner et il repartit, après avoir éteint la lumière, s’étirer dans la salle de sport aménagée à quelques couloirs de là.

 

***

 

Le violon.

Stiles se souviendrait toujours, toujours du jour où Madame McCall avait acheté un violon à son fils. Le pédiatre de la famille avait conseillé de discipliner Scott par une activité artistique, puisque son asthme l’empêchait de pratiquer un sport. Il avait sans doute pensé, au vue de la nature particulièrement « brouillonne » du garçon, à une batterie, voire une guitare, ou peut-être un simple xylophone. Et Madame McCall était revenue avec un violon.

« Ma mère est hispanique, mais mon père était irlandais. Scott ne fait que suivre le folklore familial, » avait-elle affirmé.

Et personne, personne ne pouvait contredire Madame McCall.

Donc, pendant que Stiles suivait les traces de sa mère et se prenait des quolibets à l’école, Scott apprenait le violon. Stiles n’était jamais devenu un grand danseur, mais son meilleur ami s’était hissé jusqu’au poste de second violon à l’opéra de Beacon Hills.

Quand Stiles allait directement de l’école à la salle de danse, Scott rejoignait le petit orchestre de fanfare dans le bâtiment juste en face. Quand Stiles jouait le faune lors d’une fête de fin d’année, Scott s’amusait à jouer la gigue pour les danses traditionnelles.

Quand Stiles dut rester à Beacon Hills après l’accident, oubliant définitivement la danse, Scott partit étudier son instrument à New York. Ils s’étaient perdus de vue un temps, mais quand Scott, était revenu un an plus tôt, les deux garçons s’étaient retrouvés comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille.

Aujourd’hui, l’étui à violon de Scott traînait sur la table de la cuisine commune. Stiles aurait pu le reconnaître en mille, même s’il était déjà fort reconnaissable par les autocollants de Tortues Ninja dont il était recouvert.

Stiles posa délicatement l'étui sur une chaise, le plus loin possible des tasses et mugs qu'il allait devoir remplir pour les musiciens de l'orchestre. D'aucun aurait considéré sa position comme dégradante mais Stiles n'avait pas assez d'amour propre pour s'en offusquer. Et puis il aimait bien ces musiciens une peu disparates et bizarres (pour certains).

« N'oublie pas mon miel ! »

Ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner, Stiles prit le pot de miel rangé sur l'étagère et en versa deux bonnes cuillères dans une tasse de thé qu'il tendit aussitôt à la nouvelle arrivante.

Erica lui sourit en guise de remerciement avant de s'assoir sur une chaise. C'était la némésis de Scott : premier violon de l'orchestre et un caractère à faire peur. Stiles l'aimait bien malgré sa nature très rentre-dedans. Et si elle se disputait souvent avec Scott, ensemble, ils formaient un duo de violonistes diaboliques.

« Tu es très en avance aujourd’hui, » fit-il en continuant à préparer le café. Sa jambe le tirait un peu, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant après son entrainement matinal. Il savait qu’il boitait, du moins que la raideur de son genou pouvait se voir, mais peu de personne se permettait de lui en faire la remarque.

« Nous avons une répétition générale ce matin, pour la soirée de Noël la semaine prochaine. Tu es venu à pied ?

« Pardon ? »

Erica leva les yeux au ciel : « Je n’ai pas vu ta voiture sur le parking, et tu as l’air fatigué. Tu es venu à pied ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis réveillé tôt et mon père m’a amené jusqu’au commissariat. J’ai fini tout seul, comme un grand.

« Tu ne devrais pas…

« Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux faire ou non, Erica, » répondit-il sèchement.

Heureusement, avant que la jeune femme puisse répliquer, Boyd et Scott entrèrent dans la pièce. Boyd était un des clarinettistes de l’orchestre. La plupart des gens pensait qu’il faisait partie des cuivres ou qu’il transportait un imposant violoncelle, mais son instrument était beaucoup plus subtil et léger que ça. Il embrassa Erica sur la joue avant de se servir une tasse de café. Scott salua Stiles d’une embrassade.

« Stiles ! Tu viendras vois notre répétition aujourd’hui ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en souriant :

« Je suis monopolisé par la section danse. Ils font passer des auditions toute la journée et je dois veiller à ce que Madame ex-Argent ne manque pas de thé et de biscuits. Sinon elle risque d’envoyer ses patins à la tête des nouvelles recrues. Elle est déjà assez énervée comme ça. »

Erica croisa les jambes avec un sourire coquin : « Tu vas donc enfin le rencontrer…

« Qui ça ? demanda Scott.

« Derek Hale. La star qu’ils ont pu se payer pour le Lac des Cygnes l’année prochaine, » expliqua Erica.

Stiles se détourna, cherchant à s’occuper et se détacher de la conversation. Il connaissait Derek Hale. Toute personne s’intéressant à la danse le connaissait. Sauf que lui l’avait déjà rencontré, près de dix ans plus tôt, avant l’accident.

Sa mère et lui avait été à un spectacle à Chicago, une représentation du Casse-Noisette. Claudia Stilinski avait offert ce cadeau à son fils, pour son septième anniversaire. Au moment de l’entracte, sa mère avait utilisé ses anciennes relations pour permettre au garçon de visiter les coulisses. Et il y avait eu ce garçon, habillé d’un costume de fantassin bleu turquoise, se tenant si sérieusement et si calme à l’écart des autres petits rats qui constituaient les quasi figurants du spectacle. Ce garçon avait dansé avec tant d’énergie et un maintien que Stiles lui enviait déjà. Il avait voulu le saluer, mais l’adolescent avait été appelé à l’autre bout du couloir, et Stiles avait du, à contre cœur, retourner dans la salle. Mais il avait repéré le jeune danseur, avait demandé son nom à sa mère, et l’avait retenu.

Après l’accident, il l’avait complètement oublié, jusqu’à le revoir, un jour à la télévision, dans une retransmission de Don Quichotte.

Derek Hale était devenu un danseur étoile, avait obtenu tout ce qui lui avait été retiré à lui lors de l’accident.

Stiles n’avait plus vraiment envie de le rencontrer maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chris était un homme droit et franc. Le seul problème que Derek avait avec lui, c’était sa troublante ressemblance avec sa sœur, Kate. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapitre !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira (tout commentaire est fortement apprécié d'ailleurs ^^)

 

 

En temps que danseur-étoile, Derek devait participer aux réunions hebdomadaires de la direction artistiques. Cela faisait partie de son contrat et de l’arrangement établi entre le metteur en scène, Chris Argent, et son ex-femme Victoria.

« Merci de te joindre à nous, Derek. »

Chris était un homme droit et franc. Le seul problème que Derek avait avec lui, c’était sa troublante ressemblance avec sa sœur, Kate. Le danseur mit ces mauvais souvenirs de côté et vint s’asseoir près de Chris et du chef d’orchestre, Alan Deaton.

Les trois hommes se saluèrent amicalement avant de se mettre au travail. Derek leva à peine les yeux quand un jeune homme vint leur apporter du café, une théière et un panier de fruits.

« Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ? »

Curieux, Derek abandonna la lecture du brouillon de livret pour lever la tête. Devant la table se tenait un garçon d’une vingtaine d’années, grand et longiligne. Il avait un air enfantin détrompé par des bras et des jambes qu’on pouvait deviner musclés. Il ne le regardait pas, fixant avec détermination son regard sur Chris. Derek regretta presque que ces grands yeux bruns ne le regardent pas.

« Ca ira, Stiles, répondit, de façon surprenante, Deaton. Tu peux commencer à préparer la salle pour les auditions. »

Le jeune homme, Stiles, hocha la tête et sortit.

Derek se rendit compte que les deux autres hommes le regardaient. Puis Chris soupira et reprit le livret qu’ils devaient étudier et commenter.

« Derek, je ne t’ai pas engagé pour des raisons personnelles, quoique ma femme, mon ex-femme, puisse en penser. »

Le danseur fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? Certes, il avait un passé commun plutôt dramatiques avec la famille Argent, mais il savait que Chris était un grand professionnel. Ce dernier passa un doigt distrait sur les feuilles étalées devant lui.

« Ce livret a été écrit par Claudia Stilinski, l’ancienne professeure de danse de cet établissement, il y a douze ans. Elle revenait de Chicago à cette époque. Elle a rédigé un première ébauche en quelques jours. »

Derek avait entendu parler de Claudia Stilinski. Même Victoria Argent, la femme la plus froide et autoritaire qu’il connaissait, mise à part sa mère, semblait la respecter.

« Le premier rôle était déjà prévu pour vous, monsieur Hale, reprit Deaton. Elle avait assisté à une représentation du Casse-Noisette…

« J’avais treize ans…

« Claudia a toujours eu du flair pour les danseurs. »

Chris prit une gorgée de café :

« Elle voulait pouvoir monter ce ballet lorsque son fils serait en mesure de reprendre le rôle du cygne.

« Mais nous faisons une audition pour ce rôle…

« Stiles est le fils de Claudia, mais il ne peut plus danser, » résuma Chris.

Une gêne surprit Derek. Il posa les coudes sur la table, se penchant en avant.

« Il ne le prend pas mal ? Il s’agit quand même du… testament de sa mère, non ?

« Oui. Mais nous lui avons demandé son accord. Il a accepté en mémoire de sa mère mais je préfère te prévenir, fit Chris. Il pourrait y avoir des tensions ; beaucoup de personnes se rappellent de Claudia, et j’ai déjà eu à faire à des critiques m’accusant de me réapproprier son projet. »

Derek nota une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux de Chris. Celui-ci les ferma un instant avant de reprendre.

« Claudia Stilinski et moi avons collaboré sur deux ballets, et un spectacle scolaire même, pour son fils. Je la respecte, je la respectais énormément, et j’ai mis du temps à savoir si je pouvais ou non monter ce projet. Mais l’historique de ma famille ne joue pas en ma faveur, je dois bien l’vadmettre. »

Une autre question brûlait les lèvres de Derek : pourquoi Stiles ne pouvait-il plus danser ? Il avait pourtant l’air en forme, avec un physique de vrai danseur. Il devait y avoir autre chose là-dessous, pour que l’héritier d’une aussi grande danseuse en soit réduit à servir le café.

« Victoria pense que nous n’aurions pas du monter ce ballet, fit Deaton. Ou le faire sous une nouvelle forme. Elle respectait aussi Claudia, mais comme une concurrente, pas comme une collaboratrice. Mais je pense qu’elle est assez professionnelle pour savoir tenir sa place et faire travailler les corps de ballet le mieux possible.

« Tout le monde va être professionnel. »

Le ton de Chris sonnait autant comme une promesse que comme une menace.

« Claudia Stilinski a été un des piliers de la communauté. C’est en son nom que nous devons faire de notre mieux. »

Derek n’avait jamais vécu à Beacon Hills, du moins pas après ses trois ans, quand ses parents avaient décidé de déménager à New York. LE poids que Chris mettait sur ses épaules lui parut d’un coup bien trop important.

 

***

 

Il y avait une vitrine dans le hall de l’opéra. Les administrateurs de l’opéra y exposaient des prix, des photographies, des autographes d’artistes ayant participé à un ou plusieurs événements. Mais le cadre le plus mis en valeur représentait une femme d’une trentaine d’années, habillée d’un justaucorps noir et blanc, entourée d’une nuée d’enfants en tutu et shorts, leur apprenant à faire des pointes.

Stiles n’était pas sur la photographie, même s’il se rappelait de la photo. Il avait insisté pour ne pas être dans ce cadre-là, dans ce hall, à la vue de tous, alors qu’il figurait sur la majorité des photos où sa mère donnait des cours de danses.

Stiles passa un coup de chiffon sur la vitre. Elle n’en avait pas vraiment besoin. Il y avait déjà un concierge qui s’occupait du ménage ici, mais il préférait s’occuper ici plutôt que de traîner du côté des auditions. Il y avait une feuille de candidature pliée en quatre au fond de son sac. Il s’était dégonflé. Qu’avait-il à prouver en se présentant à un événement aussi important ? A part montrer qu’il pouvait être encore plus ridicule que d’habitude et qu’il n’avait définitivement plus sa place au sein d’un ballet. Il ne l’avait jamais eu.

En se tournant vers l’entrée du hall, il aperçut un couple en train de marcher vers lui. Ils devaient avoir son âge. La fille était… magnifique. Petite avec une chevelure flamboyante, elle s’avançait avec un air de certitude qui intimida Stiles. Son compagnon possédait lui aussi une assurance à toute épreuve ; seulement, il avait l’air beaucoup moins sympathique.

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant lui.

« Nous cherchons l’audition, » fit le garçon.

La fille soupira : « Et je viens rencontrer Alan Deaton. J’ai rendez-vous. »

L’esprit de Stiles s’illumina tout d’un coup : « Lydia Martin ! Vous êtes la nouvelle harpiste ! Deaton participe aux auditions, mais je vais vous accompagner jusqu’à la salle de répétition de l’orchestre.

« Et vous êtes ?

« Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. Je suis… l’homme à tout faire ici. »

Il leur offrit son plus beau sourire mais ne réussit qu’à déclencher un rire moqueur de la part de l’homme.

« L’esclave, donc. Qu’est-ce qu’il y connait à la harpe ? Aïe ! »

Stiles vit Lydia envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon.

« Vous êtes le fils…

« Oui, mais je ne danse pas. Par ici, s’il-vous-plaît. »

Il passa d’abord par les auditions. Il n’avait pas envie de passer plus de cinq minutes tout seul avec Jackson Whittemore, comme l’homme se présenta. Il connaissait vaguement son nom, qu’il avait du lire dans un magazine spécialisé, de ceux qu’il jurait ne jamais lire. Il devait sans doute auditionner pour le rôle du cygne, qui devait être tenu par un homme.

Une fois seul avec Lydia, celle-ci se rapprocha de lui : « Ma grande sœur a été élève ici, » dit-elle tout simplement.

« Vraiment ? »

Stiles n’aimait pas parler du passé, sauf avec Scott. Et avec Deaton de temps en temps, mais sans plaisir. La conversation qu’il avait eu quelques mois plus tôt avec Chris Argent pour savoir s’il acceptait qu’il monte ce ballet avait été très inconfortable.

Mais au lieu de continuer la conversation, Lydia l’observa longuement et garda le silence. Elle en devint encore plus merveilleuse dans la tête de Stiles. Au moins quelqu’un qui avait assez de politesse pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le shérif aurait sans doute préféré que son fils unique choisisse un tout autre domaine de travail que la danse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le troisième chapitre !  
> J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous en prenez autant à la lire ^^  
> Commentaires toujours appréciés, bien entendu :)

 

 

« Alors, comment ça se passe à l’opéra ?

« Ca va… »

Stiles servit plusieurs cuillères de haricots à son père avant de s’assoir à sa place. Les dîners chez les Stilinski était toujours plutôt animés, mais pas ce soir. John Stilinski avait eu une grosse journée, et Stiles, malgré sa prudence, n’avait pas pu éviter le stress des auditions de le toucher.

Sa candidature était restée au fond du sac. Son père n’en saurait jamais rien, cela lui éviterait de se faire du souci pour lui.

« Et tu as des nouvelles de ton entretien ? »

Le shérif aurait sans doute préféré que son fils unique choisisse un tout autre domaine de travail que la danse. Quand Stiles avait décroché, avec quelques difficultés d’ailleurs, son diplôme de management l’année précédente, il avait pensé que cette histoire serait enfin finie. Stiles avait alors accepté un emploi à plein temps à l’opéra. D’homme à tout faire.

« Chris n’a pas le temps en ce moment, papa.

« Ce serait une bonne opportunité…

« Comme s’est passée ta journée ? »

 

***

 

La chambre de Stiles n’avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son adolescence. Après l’accident, dans les mois où il avait du marcher avec des béquilles, ces longs mois de rééducation, il avait ôté tous les posters, toute trace de danse qui avait constitué son monde jusque là. Il n’avait gardé qu’un portrait de sa mère, imprimé en grand format, en noir et blanc, de la période où elle dansait à New-York. Une jeune femme de vingt ans, au sourire éclatant, à la peau pâle constellée de grains de beauté. Stiles savait qu’il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Il avait aussi gardé l’affiche du Casse-Noisette. Il adorait en écouter la musique quand il était petit et ce voyage avec sa mère à Chicago était sans doute son meilleur souvenir – outre le fait qu’il avait pris alors l’avion pour la première fois, qu’il avait visité une grande ville pour la première fois, et qu’il avait pu se conduire comme un adulte avec sa mère, à l’hôtel, au restaurant, dans les taxis, pour la première et unique fois.

Un signal sur son ordinateur lui indiqua que Scott était en ligne sur Skype.

« Yo !

« Salut Scott.

« Tu tires un des ces tronches…

« Fatigué. Quand je pense que les auditions vont encore continuer toute la semaine… »

Le visage de Scott se renfrogna.

« Stiles… Tu crois que je ne l’ai pas vu ?

« Quoi donc ?

« J’ai vue directe sur ta chambre ! »

C’était vrai. Scott était son voisin et la fenêtre de la salle de bain des McCall donnait directement sur la chambre de Stiles. Il avait tendance à l’oublier, surtout depuis que Scott avait emménagé dans son propre studio. Mais il revenait tous les week-ends chez sa mère.

« Je t’ai vu t’entraîner. Faire tes assouplissements ! Et tu marches beaucoup mieux depuis quelques mois.

« Ca fait juste partie de la rééducation.

« Ca fait douze ans, Stiles !

« Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. »

Scott soupira.

« Tu es comme un frère pour moi, Stiles. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Quand tu es revenu de Chicago, tout ce que tu voulais c’était de danser avec Derek Hale !

« J’ai jamais dit ça. Et puis ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Tu as vu le niveau des candidats ?

« Tu as donc bien pensé à auditionner…

« On a le droit de rêver. »

Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage de Scott. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout et Stiles en éprouva un peu de culpabilité.

« Je dois discuter avec Chris dans dix jours, à propos d’un poste de co-manager. Papa est plutôt content et puis ça me permettrait de rester à l’opéra avec vous tous. »

Le « avec maman » resta muet entre eux mais Scott comprenait. Il avait été le premier à aller voir Stiles à l’hôpital, alors qu’il se débattait entre la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère et les multiples fractures dans sa jambe droite, qui lui interdiraient sans doute la danse à vie.

« Comment se passe le travail avec votre nouvelle harpiste ? » demanda Stiles pour changer de conversation.

Il vit Scott se basculer en arrière sur son siège, se ramenant les mains sur les yeux.

« Oh, je ne sais pas si je suis soulagée qu’Erica ne l’ai pas encore tuée, ou horrifiée de voir qu’elles aient pu sympathiser aussi vite. Cette Lidya est un phénomène. Mais les premiers essais étaient bons et elle sera sans doute prête pour le concert de Noël. Et toi, tu as pu rencontrer Derek ? »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Il fait encore plus la gueule en vrai que dans ses interviews. Mais il est moins pire que cet abruti de Jackson ! Tu ne devineras jamais à quel point ce mec se prend pour une diva ! Dommage qu’il danse aussi bien… »

 

***

 

Les deux premiers jours d'audition étaient passés si vite que Derek se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que faire passer des tests et rentrer chez lui pour dormir que le vendredi soir.

Ils étaient arrivés à enfin déterminer qui jouerai le rôle du cygne (Isaac Lahey, un jeune danseur que Derek connaissait bien et qu'il appréciait) et qui aurait celui du sorcier (Jackson Whittemore, dont le caractère insupportable convenait fort bien à cette partie). Ils ne leur restait plus que le rôle du cygne.

Chris réservait cette partie plus délicate à la semaine suivante. Derek le sentait stressé mais n'avait pas voulu lui demander pourquoi. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Il se trouvait donc le vendredi soir à Beacon Hills, seul, avec aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire durant le week-end. L'orchestre devait participer à un concert de charité dans la ville voisine, et il n'avait pas vraiment sympathisé avec les autres danseurs. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : appeler Isaac.

Et il se retrouva à neuf heures du soir dans un bar de Beacon Hills, à partager un cocktail aux fruits, avec sans doute un peu de vodka au fond, avec le jeune danseur.

« Les athlètes ne sont pas censés traîner dans des endroits pareils... » commenta-t-il en observant attentivement les couleurs bleues et rouges de sa boisson.

Isaac lui sourit avec un air de comploteur : « J'ai commencé ma fabuleuse carrière de danseur en pole dancing. Crois-moi, j'ai goûté assez d'alcools pour savoir que ce cocktail-là est complètement inoffensif. Mais si tu veux, il y a ne très sympathique et très vide restaurant végétarien à l'autre bout de la ville. Parfait pour un vendredi soir. »

« Pole dancing ? »

Ils étaient assis au bar. La salle était encore peu remplie et les consommateurs plutôt jeunes. Ils devaient venir de l'université voisine.

« C'est une longue histoire, fit Isaac. J'ai été aux cours de Madame Stilinski, tu sais.

« Vraiment ?

« Vraiment. Mon père pensait que c'était une activité pour tarlouzes, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à m'impliquer dans un sport d'équipe... J'en ai fait pendant deux ans, même après la mort de Madame Stilinski. Quand Stiles a arrêté les cours, je suis devenu le meilleur danseur du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait arrêté ? »

Isaac haussa les épaules et se perdit dans la contemplation de son verre :

« Ma mère s'est tuée. Mon père m'a sorti du cours et je n'ai pu reprendre qu'à dix-sept ans, quand j'ai du subvenir tout seul à mes besoins. J'ai dit à tout le monde que j'en avait dix-neuf et j'ai commencé à bosser dans un bar à Los Angeles. Je suis revenu ici quand j'ai appris que Chris Argent envisageait de monter le Lac des Cygnes. J'en ai bavé l'année dernière pour me hisser au niveau du reste de la troupe mais... Je crois que j'y suis arrivé. 

« Et avec les honneurs ! » renchérit Derek en trinquant avec lui.

Ils discutèrent ensuite amicalement du travail sur le ballet et sur ce qu'il faudrait modifier avec Chris pour rendre certains mouvements de mise en scène plus efficace. Puis ils dérivèrent sur la vie à Beacon Hills.

Elle semblait parfaitement paisible. La vie culturelle se divisait entre l'orchestre, qui pouvait faire office de fanfare de temps en temps, l'école de danse et une troupe de théâtre. Pour les opéras, ils faisaient venir des chanteurs depuis le comté voisin. Il y avait trois sports suivis : le Lacrosse, le football et le softball.

« Tout le monde fait semblant de croire que les équipes de lacrosse et de football sont en compétition pour le titre de meilleure équipe de la ville, mais en réalité, les filles démolissent tout le monde en soft. 

« Laura a fait partie de leur équipe junior, avant qu'on parte. »

La conversation continua et en moins d'une heure le bar était plein.

« Deux danseurs de la troupe en train de picoler ? Quelle honte ! »

Derek et Isaac se retournèrent. Erica les regardaient avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu n'es pas au concert ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux :

« Ils n'avaient besoin que d'un seul violon et je récupère encore d'un mauvais rhume. J'ai préféré rester ici en bonne compagnie. »

Derek leva alors les yeux et aperçut Stiles qui se faufilait dans la foule. Il s'appuyait trop fortement sur sa droite et semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude. Et il marchait avec une canne.

« Ne vous en faites pas, expliqua Erica en commandant une bière. C'est juste le coup de froid qui a bloqué son genou. Il pourra de nouveau courir d'une salle à une autre dès lundi !

« J'espère bien ! Quand on le voit arriver avec ses tasses de thé au citron, on sait que c'est l'heure de la pause ! »

Quand Stiles arriva enfin auprès d'eux, Erica lui avait déjà commandé un soda et récupéré un siège sur lequel il s'assit avec un soupir de bienheureux.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allés tout simplement au restau ?

« Parce que l'alcool est meilleur ici.

« Il paraît que le nouveau dinner végétarien n'est pas mal du tout pourtant. »

Derek vit Isaac lever les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire. Stiles l'interrogea du regard : « Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? 

« Derek me faisait exactement la même réflexion il y a une heure ! »

Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur lui un instant et Derek le vit rougir d'un seul coup.

« Eh bien c'est normal, fit-il en se détournant. Quand on est un artiste sérieux, on pense à sa santé ! »

Derek se surprit à sourire. Chris n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Stiles et pourquoi sa mère pensait qu'il aurait été parfait pour le rôle du cygne, et lui-même n'avait pas eu envie de fouiller dans les souvenirs de l'école de danse. Mais il comptait bien le savoir un jour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mais aussitôt Stiles s’approcha de lui, bien trop près, en fronçant les sourcils : « Si tu ne nous emmènes pas, je serai obligé d’utiliser la jeep et tu auras notre mort sur la conscience !  
> « Tout à fait ! »  
> Les deux sentaient l’alcool à cent mètres à la ronde. Derek obtempéra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et encore un chapitre !  
> Je crois que cette fic va être longue, mais longue..... ^^  
> Les commentaires sont toujours super appréciés :)  
> Bonne lecture !

 

 

« Et là, sans prévenir, Scott joue les Quatre Saisons pendant la mi-temps du match ! Le coach de la fanfare était furieux !

« Je m’en rappelle ! Du coup l’équipe d’en face a traité nos joueurs de femmelettes, et on les a battus avec plus de trente points d’avance. »

Derek finissait son troisième verre de limonade. Erica les avait abandonnés une heure plus tôt pour aller se coucher, la migraine l’ayant rattrapée. Isaac et Stiles par contre… Derek préférait ne pas compter le nombre de verres que les deux jeunes gens avaient enfilé depuis le début de la soirée.

« Ils étaient furieux de s’être fait traiter de femmelettes ? » demanda-t-il, histoire de s’intégrer dans la conversation.

Il ne le faisait pas d’habitude. Mais il n’allait pas non plus faire son asocial maintenant. Le sourire que Stiles lui envoya valait bien ce petit sacrifice à son propre caractère.

« Oh pas du tout ! Mais on venait de faire une semaine de communication au lycée sur les minorités. D’ailleurs un de membres de la fanfare, Danny, était un des mecs les plus aimés du lycée et il est complètement gay ! Du coup, quand l’autre équipe les a insulté, nos joueurs l’ont encore plus mal pris, parce qu’ils utilisaient une insulte homophobe. 

« Danny ne fait pas partie de l’orchestre d’ailleurs ? »

Stiles fit la moue : « Je ne crois pas. On a toujours les mêmes cuivres. Je ne l’ai pas vu sur la liste, mais d’après Scott il y aura sans doute encore des modifications. Deaton est hyper sérieux sur cette œuvre, il va virer certains musiciens et en enrôler d’autres s’il le veut. Je n’ai jamais vu Erica et Scott autant travailler ensemble. Je crois que ni l’un ni l’autre ne veut voir un nouveau violoniste prendre leur place.

« C’est normal qu’il prenne ce ballet au sérieux, » fit Isaac.

Cette fois-ci Stiles ne répondit pas. Il vida son verre d’un coup et en commanda un autre.

« Je crois que vous avez assez bu…

« Non, pas ce soir. On ne boit jamais assez. »

Derek voulait effacer cette fatigue et cette tension de la voix de Stiles. Cela ne lui allait pas.

« Vous êtes venus comment ? »

« En bus, répondit Isaac.

« Avec la jeep. Mais c’est Erica qui a conduit. Je… C’est pas une automatique et j’avais du mal avec les pédales aujourd’hui. »

Derek soupira, sachant qu’il allait faire une bêtise.

« Bon, je vous paie la dernière tournée et je vous raccompagne chez vous.

« Non, on va payer une bouteille, et on va finir la soirée chez toi ! »

Isaac le pointa du doigt : « Je sais que tu es logé dans les nouveaux lofts près de la mairie. Je rêve de voir à quoi ressemble l’appartement d’une star. »

Stiles fit teinter son verre sur le bar en le posant. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage :

« Oh oui ! Je veux savoir où loge la Grande Star ! »

Devant leur enthousiasme, Derek se renfrogna.

« Je ne crois pas… »

Mais aussitôt Stiles s’approcha de lui, bien trop près, en fronçant les sourcils : « Si tu ne nous emmènes pas, je serai obligé d’utiliser la jeep et tu auras notre mort sur la conscience !

« Tout à fait ! »

Les deux sentaient l’alcool à cent mètres à la ronde. Derek obtempéra. Il les laisserait dessaouler dans le salon et les ramènerait chez eux le lendemain. Il prit la bouteille de whisky des mains de Stiles, prêt à lui trouver une bonne cachette, et les conduisit jusqu’à sa voiture. Stiles s’était lancé dans une version a capella de « We are the champions », attirant les regards des quelques passants se trouvant encore dehors à cette heure-ci. Derek avait vécu des humiliations pires que celle-ci – un jour Laura était venu le chercher à la danse sans lui laisser le temps de se changer ; il avait fait tout le chemin en métro habillé d’une combinaison jaune canari. Mais il aurait aimé bâillonner Stiles et le laisser tout seul à côté des poubelles. Et partir le plus loin possible.

« Ne vomissez pas dans la voiture, » prévint-il à la place en ouvrant la Camaro.

« Pour qui tu nous prends ?

« Pour des gens bourrés. Et taisez-vous sinon je vous laisse ici, ou mieux : je vous amène au poste. »

Il obtint le silence pendant cinq précieuses minutes avant que Stiles ne commence à divaguer sur différentes sortes de thé et le fait que le seul marchand de thé de Beacon Hills ne vendait que des marques pour bobos. Il devait souvent aller jusqu’à la ville voisine pour trouver du vrai thé à un prix raisonnable.

« Mais Chris m’a promis que nous aurions au moins une vraie machine à café pour Noël !

« Je suis certain qu’il t’a interdit de t’en servir pour te faire des expressos. »

La Camaro s’engagea dans le parking souterrain de l’immeuble où vivait Derek. Il savait que Victoria Argent habitait quelque part dans les étages, mais il ne l’avait jamais croisée – les rumeurs disaient qu’elle avait un petit ami mais s’en cachait encore de son ex-mari. Deaton vivait aussi ici, au dernier étage. Sa voisine lui avait dit qu’en été, il inondait tout l’immeuble de musique en laissant jouer sa chaîne hifi sur sa terrasse, sans considération pour les voisins.

« Heureusement que c’est de la belle musique, avait-elle dit, et pas quelque chose de trop sauvage… Vous savez… »

Il avait hoché la tête et s’était donné comme mission de ne plus jamais croiser cette gentille dame. Cora était championne de break dance depuis trois ans et elle avait éduqué ses frère et sœur au hip-hop. Elle aurait fait son petit-déjeuner des a priori de la voisine. Derek avait passé quelques mois dans le groupe artistique de Cora, après Kate. Il avait appris à respecter cette danse qui demandait autant d’effort et d’endurance que la classique dans laquelle il baignait depuis qu’il savait marcher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek ouvrit la porte de son loft, au cinquième étage, et laissa ses deux invités impromptus entrer.

La grande pièce s’ouvrait sur une verrière et un balcon qui courrait le long de la façade. Derek ne l’avait pas vraiment aménagée : elle ne contenait qu’un large canapé et une bibliothèque. Il avait fait installer une barre le long du mur et un sol spécial pour pouvoir s’entraîner. Il y avait aussi des photos grand format au mur, en noir et blanc : Cora, Laura, et leurs parents. À droite se trouvait une cuisine ouverte et à gauche une porte coulissante donnait sur sa chambre et la salle de bain attenante.

« Où est la bouteille ?

« Où sont les verres ? »

Isaac tanguait vers le canapé alors que Stiles fouillait déjà dans les armoires de la cuisine. Il émit un cri de victoire en ramenant trois verres. Il remarqua alors qu’il n’y avait pas de table et retourna vers la cuisine pour poser ses trophées sur le plan de travail.

Derek vérifia qu’Isaac s’asseyait correctement sans vomir ou tomber et rejoignit Stiles. Il lui confisqua aussitôt les verres et fit bouillir de l’eau.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

« Une tisane. Plus d’alcool pour ce soir. Vous avez besoin de vous hydrater.

« Mais je veux boire !

« Pourquoi ? »

Surpris par sa question, Stiles resta la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis Derek vit la colère sur son visage.

« Je. Veux. Boire !

« Non.

« J’ai le droit !

« Pas chez moi : ma maison, mes règles. C’est une tisane ou rien.

« Non ! C’est le meilleur danseur qui décide ! »

Isaac était assoupi sur le canapé, dans une position sans doute inconfortable. Stiles marcha jusqu’à la barre de danse tout en ôtant ses baskets, puis ses chaussettes, puis son blouson, avant de se retourner.

« Allez ! Celui qui fait les meilleurs mouvements décide de ce qu’on va faire. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

« Hm, il me faudrait des souliers. »

Derek savait qu’il devait l’arrêter, voire l’assommer pour qu’il dorme. Mais il était curieux. Il avait devant lui le fils unique de Claudia Stilinski, celui qui avait porté les espoirs de sa mère et avait été, d’après les danseurs qu’il avait interrogés – soit Isaac – un des danseurs les plus doués de son âge. Même à sept ans, cela voulait dire quelque chose.

Alors si Stiles voulait lui montrer comment il dansait, pourquoi pas ?

Il alla chercher deux paires de souliers et se plaça face à Stiles.

Le garçon avait toujours le visage rougi par l’alcool, mais il se tenait droit, les bras parallèles au corps, les pieds en position. Il avait l’air d’être plus grand dans cette position, et avait perdu toute la maladresse de ses mouvements habituels.

« Celui qui fait le plus de tours gagne. »

Derek soupira. Cela devenait ridicule. Il devait stopper Stiles mais, en même temps, il restait curieux. Il avait vu des enregistrements de Claudia Stilinski ; il voulait savoir ce que valait son fils, malgré… malgré son accident.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

Les tours de Stiles étaient parfaits, sa posture droite et maîtrisée. Derek l’admirait au lieu de faire ses propres tours. Mais après près d’une dizaine de révolutions, la jambe de soutien de Stiles se raidit d’un coup et le jeune homme se déséquilibra, tombant en avant. Derek le rattrapa de justesse avant qu’il ne d’étale par terre.

« Ca va ?

« Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas. »

Stiles avait les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante. Il puait l’alcool.

« Il vaut mieux aller te coucher. »

Derek n’eut qu’un grognement en toute réponse. Il porta Stiles jusqu’au canapé, constata qu’Isaac faisait la pieuvre dessus et n’avait laissé aucune place de libre, et décida de faire dormir son « chargement » dans son lit. Il pourrait lui dormir sur un matelas d’appoint qu’il avait acheté pour l’arrivée impromptue de Cora – elle venait toujours le voir, où qu’il soit, quoiqu’il fasse.

Il ne se sentait pas l’âme assez misanthrope pour forcer Stiles à boire avant de s’endormir complètement, mais plaça quand même un verre d’eau et deux aspirines sur la table de nuit.

Il se rappela, en observant l’ancien danseur, l’ancien espoir, pourquoi il n’aimait pas les gens. Savoir qu’il croiserait Stiles pendant encore un an dans les couloirs de l’opéra en sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais danser alors que lui, Derek, occupait le rôle titre que lui avait offert sa mère…. Le voilà qui s’en sentait irrémédiablement coupable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il sortit de la chambre pour voir, à l’autre bout de la grande pièce principale, Derek, torse nu, en train de préparer un monstrueux petit-déjeuner. Il aurait bien pris une photo pour garer cette scène intacte : sexy et gourmande."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu un commentaire ! Merci beaucoup !  
> Je vais essayer de poster jusqu'au chapitre de Noël ce week-end, avant de partir en vacances.  
> Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

 

 

Stiles avait une excellente mémoire. Trop excellente parfois, puisqu’elle se conjuguait mal avec ses problèmes de concentration – plusieurs hors sujet en dissertation au lycée et lors de sa première et unique année d’université en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Et pire que tout, même la pire des gueules de bois ne pouvait effacer les souvenirs d’une cuite.

Aussi, lorsqu’il se réveilla dans un lit qui n’était pas le sien, Stiles savait qu’il n’avait couché avec personne. Mais qu’il s’était ridiculisé devant Derek Hale. Tout en lui offrant sur un plateau de quoi le faire virer de son travail, ou, pire, dire à Chris Argent ou n’importe qui qu’il s’entraînait à danser au lieu de rester discret comme il devait l’être.

Cependant, une solution se profilait alors qu’il laissait la migraine onduler par vagues sous son crâne. Il sentait une odeur de café quelque part sur sa droite, un bruit de pas, de l’eau qui coulait. Il n’avait jamais autant bu avec Isaac, sortant plutôt avec Scott. Donc celui-ci ne connaissait pas la façon dont il sortait de ses beuveries. Et Derek encore moins. Celui-ci pouvait l’humilier, mais lui pouvait faire comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Faire semblant d’avoir oublié. Jurer qu’il n’avait dansé, tenté de danser que sous l’influence de l’alcool. Prévoir le double de rendez-vous avec son kyné pour rassurer son père si Derek se mettait à parler.

Oui il pouvait faire ça.

 

Il sortit de la chambre pour voir, à l’autre bout de la grande pièce principale, Derek, torse nu, en train de préparer un monstrueux petit-déjeuner. Il aurait bien pris une photo pour garer cette scène intacte : sexy et gourmande. Son estomac fit un bruit bizarre, ce qui attira l’attention du côté sexy de la cuisine.

« Bien dormi ?

« Comme un bébé, répondit Stiles. Un bébé qui a un gros mal de tête. J’ai beaucoup bu ? »

Un sourire meurtrier, pour les hormones de Stiles, éclaira le visage de Derek :

« J’ai réussi à sauver la dernière bouteille, fit-il en indiquant une bouteille encore pleine sur le comptoir, mais je pense que c’était déjà un cas désespéré. Vous buvez toujours autant ?

« Non. Scott n’aime pas trop boire parce qu’ensuite il a du mal à retrouver une bonne coordination de ses doigts. »

Stiles s’assit sur un des tabourets hauts et huma avec satisfaction les pancakes et toasts placés devant lui.

« Et Isaac est comme tous les autres danseurs je pense : une cuite de temps en temps et du thé et du jus de légumes le reste du temps.

« Je ne bois pas du jus de légumes. »

Les yeux de Stiles passèrent de la marmelade d’orange à Derek :

« Non, tu as plutôt l’air de boire des œufs crus au petit-déjeuner, remarqua-t-il avec une grimace.

« C’est plein de protéine ! »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Derek fit rouler ses épaules de telle manière que Stiles se sentit rougir jusqu’à la pointe des cheveux. Lui qui avait vécu au milieu de danseurs toute sa vie, à l’exception de quatre ans de lycée et université où il avait vainement tenté de s’en séparer, lui qui était habitué aux vestiaires et au peu d’intimité offert par un tel milieu, ne pouvait plus regarder le torse de Derek sans en être aussi gêné qu’un puceau.

Il tourna la tête délibérément et s’intéressa à autre chose. Derek lui tendit une tasse de café chaud qu’il empoigna avec la force du désespoir.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur les trois grandes toiles accrochées au mur. Celle de gauche représentait une jeune femme de quinze ou seize ans, portant un large pantalon militaire serré à la taille, une brassière noire et un bandana large lui tenant les cheveux. Elle semblait voler dans le vide, un seul orteil en contact avec le sol, les bras ouverts largement. Son profil dressé et fier lui rappela immédiatement Derek.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il sentit sans voir Derek s’assoir à ses côtés, les coudes posés sur le comptoir derrière eux.

« Cora, ma petite sœur. Elle fait partie d’un groupe de hip-hop sur New-York.

« Du hip-hop ? Elle a l’air si… aérienne.

« Elle a suivi un cursus classique comme nous tous. Mais elle est tombée amoureuse d’un rappeur au lycée. Elle a quitté le rappeur deux ans plus tard mais a gardé la musique.

« J’aimerai bien voir à quoi ça ressemble.

« Elle a un compte sur youtube. »

Les yeux de Stiles se reportèrent sur les deux autres toiles : une fille en tutu assise sur un tabouret, le menton sur son poing, un air de profond ennui sur le visage ; et un couple en tenue de danse, justaucorps en beau dégradé de gris, en train d’exécuter un pas de deux. Derek suivit son regard.

« Laura. Elle devait avoir dix ans au moment de la photo. Elle a arrêté la danse l’année suivante mais ça court dans la famille. Elle dirige une école de ballet à San Francisco. Elle est manager et organise des spectacles aussi sur toute la côté Ouest. »

Derek ne dit rien sur le couple. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Stiles les reconnut immédiatement, maintenant qu’il savait que le triptyque représentait la famille de Derek.

Talia et Andrew Hale. Les parents du petit génie qu’était Derek. Morts dans un accident de voiture six ans plus tôt. Même en voulant rester éloigné du monde de la danse à cette époque, Stiles en avait entendu parler. Surtout parce que son père avait reçu un faire-part. Claudia avait été en contact avec les Hale à un moment donné, Stiles avait appris à ce moment-là. Ils avaient même été à son enterrement, bien que Stiles n’en ai aucun souvenir.

Il avait envie de faire quelque chose, un geste peut-être, en direction de Derek, mais il fut interrompu par l’arrivée d’Isaac sortant de la salle de bain.

Le danseur avait remis ses vêtements de la veille et textait à toute vitesse sur son portable, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda Stiles.

Isaac leva la tête : « Oh oui ! J’ai enfin réussi à la convaincre.

« Convaincre qui et pourquoi faire ? »

Isaac leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon.

« Je dois y aller. J’ai un rendez-vous. Merci pour le café Derek ! »

Et il sortit si vite que Stiles n’eut pas le temps de lui poser encore plus de questions. Derek haussa les épaules quand il l’interrogea du regard. Il se contenta de finir les pancakes. Stiles trouva du coup plus intéressant de s’intéresser à la nourriture et au cuisinier plutôt qu’aux cachotteries d’Isaac.

Il se rua sur les pancakes et la fameuse marmelade avant de vider une seconde tasse de café.

Du jazz oriental – un morceau d’Ibrahim Mallouf indiqua Derek – passait en fond sonore depuis une chaîne hifi que Stiles n’avait pas tout de suite vu. Derek n’était pas un grand causeur et Stiles était encore trop fatigué pour maintenir plus de deux minutes de conversation. De plus, l’atmosphère était agréable. Le danseur n’avait fait aucune allusion au pari de la veille et Stiles se sentit décontracter.

« Je te raccompagne à ta Jeep ?

« Hm ? 

« La Jeep est restée devant le bar hier soir… enfin plutôt ce matin, » expliqua Derek.

Bon sang, il avait le sourire le plus mignon du monde. Stiles se noya dans sa tasse de café. Ce qui était un peu ridicule puisqu’elle était vide. Il n’avait pas assez discuté avec Derek auparavant pour savoir s’il flirtait ou non. C’était très embarrassant.

« Oui. D’accord. Merci, » arriva-t-il à dire en parlant dans sa barbe.

« Tu veux prendre une douche avant ? »

Stiles regarda l’heure affichée sur une grande horloge murale design, sur le mur de la cuisine. Il était déjà presque onze heures.

« Hm, non. Je passe l’après-midi avec mon père et je risque d’être en retard. Je vais directement aller du bar jusqu’à chez lui. On va voir un match de lacrosse. »

Il hésita à demander à Derek s’il voulait les accompagner.

« Alors allons-y avant que tu ne sois vraiment en retard. »

Stiles était foutu.

Il avait maintenant une nouvelle raison d’éviter les danseurs maintenant. Il allait strictement rester collé aux basques de l’orchestre. Il pouvait le faire. Tout à fait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Il avait du mal à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour Stiles, aussi, il préférait ne pas les nommer. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, encore un chapitre !  
> N'oubliez pas, j'adore les commentaires ^^  
> Bonnes fêtes à tous si jamais je n'arrive pas à remettre à jour avant mardi :)

 

 

Stiles n’avait pas l’air de se souvenir de ce qui s’était passé la veille. Derek en était rassuré : il aurait eu du mal à supporter de parler avec Stiles de son rapport à la danse. De son accident. Du fait que, visiblement, il dansait encore. Derek en était certain.

Mais il ne connaissait pas assez Stiles pour lui poser une question aussi intime.

De plus, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se brouiller avec le jeune homme.

Bien entendu, travailler avec Chris Argent n’était pas forcément confortable, et croiser Victoria dans les couloirs tous les jours lui portait sur les nerfs. Mais il avait aussi rencontré des gens très intéressants : Erica, qui s’arrangeait toujours pour manger en même temps de lui dans ce qui leur servait de cantine ; son petit-ami Boyd avec lequel Derek avait eu une très longue conversation sur les voitures ; Isaac était sympathique dans son genre, même si très secret. Et puis il y avait Stiles.

Derek le croisait peu et, le lundi suivant, il ne le croisa pas de la journée. Il apprit plus tard que l’homme à tout faire accompagnait le chargé de communication de l’opéra chez l’imprimeur, pour récupérer les programmes de Noël. Derek en fut à la fois déçu et rassuré. Il avait du mal à mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu’il éprouvait pour Stiles, aussi, il préférait ne pas le nommer. Même si cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait pas flirté aussi directement avec quelqu’un.

« Tu n’as pas l’air très concentré… »

Une demi douzaine de danseurs s’entraînaient dans la plus grande salle de répétition. Ils avaient tous été choisis pour le groupe des cygnes. Jackson les observait avec cet air de supériorité que Derek commençait à lui connaître. Et qui était, en partie, justifié. Jackson faisait un très bon cygne, même si Derek avait du mal à danser avec lui.

« Je pense aux duos, » fit-il, presque à contrecœur.

Devant eux les groupes enchaînaient les mouvements en un ensemble homogène. Derek mesurait leur cohésion. Chris avait monté une équipe solide, au moins pour ce groupe-là.

« On va y arriver, répondit Jackson, sûr de lui.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n’en ai pas dansé. Et ceux-là sont très particuliers.

« Cela te dérange de danser avec un homme ? 

« Non. »

Il n’avait pas envie de développer plus avant. Il y arriverait.

Kate avait été une femme très jalouse. Elle ne dansait pas, n’avait jamais voulu entrer dans le monde de la danse comme son frère et sa belle-sœur. Mais elle n’avait jamais supporté, non plus, l’investissement de Derek dans son métier, et la façon dont il dansait avec ses partenaires, féminines ou masculines. Il avait seize ans, commençait à peine à faire des pas de deux, et à être reconnu pour eux, à se distinguer des autres jeunes danseurs, et Kate avait détruit tout cela, avant de détruire bien plus.

Derek avait mis du temps à revenir à la danse, et encore plus à recommencer à danser en duo. Il y arrivait avec Cora et c’est ainsi qu’il avait repris. Mais avec un danseur inconnu et aussi peu sympathique que Jackson ?

En attendant que le cygne blanc soit choisi,  Jackson s’occupait des deux rôles : le noir et le blanc. La mise en scène était un peu vieillotte, surtout comparée au coup de plumeau que lui avait donné Bourne près de vingt ans plus tôt, mais Chris l’avait expliqué à Derek : Claudia Stilinski voulait rendre hommage au classicisme de son ballet polonais.

« Victoria déteste ça, avait-il dit. Mais je suis les dernières volontés de Claudia. Elle n’a rien à y redire. »

« Il paraît que c’est le concierge qui aurait du jouer le rôle du cygne blanc ? » demanda d’un coup Jackson, tirant Derek de ses réflexions. Il portait un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Derek fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Quel concierge ?

« Celui prépare les boissons et passe la serpillère. C’est un des jeunots qui me l’a dit. Mais je pense que c’est juste une blague entre danseurs. Aucune chance qu’un mec aussi raide de la jambe puisse danser. »

Derek regarda longuement Jackson : « tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de qui c’est, n’est-ce pas ?

« Je devrais savoir ? »

Devant eux, six jeunes gens et jeunes filles volaient dans les airs. Il y avait encore quelques confusions dans les croisements, mais ils restaient très disciplinés et concentrés. Derek n’avait même pas besoin de réellement les reprendre.

Par contre s’ils utilisaient la situation de Stiles comme sujet à rire. Inutile de soulever des tensions au sein du groupe, par contre, il devait corriger Jackson.

« C’est le fils de Claudia Stilinski. C’est pour lui que ce ballet a été mis en scène par elle. »

Il ne lui parla pas de l’accident, ou de ce qu’il en savait, mais Jackson était assez intelligent pour savoir que quelque chose s’était passé. Il le vit sur son visage et sur la lente réalisation qui s’y fit jour.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je ne pouvais plus danser », fit-il après une dizaine de minutes.

Il respira à fond et tendit les bras au-dessus de la tête pour s’étirer.

« C’est bientôt à nous. »

Derek ferma les yeux. Il appréciait un peu plus Jackson maintenant. Peut-être qu’il arriverait à danser avec lui.

 

***

 

L’après-midi tirait à sa fin.

Après une journée passée à réviser la scène de danse des cygnes, lorsque le Prince rencontre pour la première fois le Cygne blanc, Derek fit travailler ses collègues sur des mouvements simples, histoire de se détendre un peu. Certains allèrent vers lui ou Jackson pour revoir tel ou tel mouvement et l’ambiance se trouvait plutôt amicale. Cela augurait d’une bonne semaine, même si celle-ci allait être courte avec le week-end de Thanksgiving.

« Nous travaillerons encore sur ces mouvements jusqu’à jeudi, indiqua Derek à la fin de la séance. Une fois que vous aurez parfaitement maîtrisé cette partie, les autres seront plus simples car vous saurez danser entre vous. En espérant que nous ayons un danseur fixe pour le rôle du cygne d’ici là. La semaine prochaine nous passerons au Cygne noir. Vous verrez que l’atmosphère sera très différente et nous travaillerons sur ces différences. Bonne soirée à tous. »

La salle se vida peu à peu, les danseurs rejoignant les vestiaires. Une autre partie du corps de ballet travaillait avec Victoria Argent pour les scènes de château. Derek n’avait pas très envie de la voir mais se força à rejoindre sa salle. Le travail passait avant tout.

Un tout petit danseur, de dix ou onze ans, se tenait très droit au milieu d’une dizaine de danseurs.

Derek entra dans la salle en se faisant discret.

Le garçon avait la peau pâle et les cheveux très noirs. Ses yeux clairs possédaient un vert que Derek n’avait jamais vu que dans sa famille. Encore une fois Chris avait fait un miracle au niveau du casting.

« Hale. »

Victoria fit stopper son groupe, indiquant la fin de la journée. Elle fit signe au garçon de les rejoindre.

« Monsieur Hale, fit-elle, toujours aussi froide. Voici Justin Willis. Il est élève ici et a été choisi pour jouer votre rôle dans le premier tableau.

« Enchanté monsieur.

« Tu peux m’appeler Derek. »

Justin hocha la tête timidement.

« Je vous conseillerai de travailler un peu avec lui pour qu’il puisse saisir vos habitudes de danse, conseilla Victoria. Justin ne peut venir s’entraîner que deux heures par jour, après l’école, et quatre heures le samedi. Vous le prendrez dans votre groupe la semaine prochaine.

« Pas de problème. »

Victoria renvoya aussitôt Justin dans les vestiaires. Elle porta son regard froid et distant sur Derek.

« Ne faites pas de vague, monsieur Hale. Un nouveau scandale mettrait un terme à votre carrière, définitivement.

« Vous pensez que je m’abaisserai à séduire Justin comme votre belle-sœur l’a fait avec moi peut-être ? Je ne suis pas un monstre.

« Ce n’est pas ce que Kate disait. Ce n’est pas ce que vos anciens collègues de Chicago disaient non plus. Chris rêve de monter ce ballet depuis des années ; il a un cœur tendre qui l’aveugle. Mais moi, je vous ai à l’œil, monsieur Hale. »

 

Derek pensait en avoir enfin fini avec sa journée, terminée de façon aussi mauvaise avec Victoria, quand Scott McCall l’interpela dans le couloir.

« Eh ! Hale ! Une minute ! »

Derek soupira. Il ne rêvait que de rentrer chez lui, de courir un peu, et de manger devant un bon spectacle de jazz. De dormir et d’oublier Kate, Victoria et les autres mauvaises langues.

Scott le rejoignit, violon sous un bras et sacoche dans l’autre.

« Tu pars déjà ?

« Il est dix-neuf heures. Oui je rentre.

« Juste une minute, j’ai quelqu’un à te faire rencontrer. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d’accueil au lieu de sortir par la porte de derrière. Mais Scott était insistant et Derek fatigué.

Un homme en uniforme attendait, les yeux dans le vague. Puis il se retourna et tendit une main à Derek.

« Derek, je te présente le shérif Stilinski ! »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire et se contenta de lui serrer la main.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Derek. Vous avez grandi.

« Nous nous connaissons ?

« Non, mais mon fils a un poster de vous dans sa chambre. Le Casse-Noisette. Il était allé le voir avec sa mère. 

« Oh. Oui. Je crois qu’il me l’a dit.

« Vous lui avez déjà parlé ? Tant mieux, ma demande vous paraîtra moins étrange. Je sais que vous êtes seul et les McCall et Stilinski ont l’habitude de passer Thanksgiving ensemble. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Il arrivait à donner à se demande le ton d’un ordre. Derek détestait les fêtes mais son père lui avait appris la politesse. Il accepta.

« Je pense que ma femme vous aurait ordonné de venir vous installer chez nous, mais je ne peux pas vous offrir cela. Mais un repas de fête, ça, j’en suis capable. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "C’était une vieille blague de Claudia. Comme les opéras, ses vins préférés étaient italiens, alors que comme les ballets, les meilleurs alcools forts étaient russes. « Mais pour une opérette, mon chéri, rien ne vaut un bon vin français. »"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du retard pour cette mise à jour, mais les choses avancent !  
> Merci beaucoup pour le soutien, ô invisibles et visibles lecteurs :)

 

 

Thanksgiving.

Stiles aimait cette fête avant l’accident. Claudia l’emmenait faire des courses tôt le matin, et ils passaient la journée à préparer à manger pendant que John se plaignait de ne vraiment pas savoir couper les pommes et la citrouille en morceaux. Il prenait un jour de congé exprès ce jour-là, parce qu’il s’agissait aussi de l’anniversaire de sa rencontre avec Claudia.

Puis après l’accident, John et Stiles avaient arrêté de fêter. John restait à la station pour travailler et Stiles allait dormir chez les McCall. Melissa, en plein divorce, préparait des montagnes de pâtes pour les garçons et passait la soirée avec eux à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Elle les massacrait à chaque fois sur Super Mario Kart.

Puis Scott était parti étudier le violon, et John avait repris congé les jours de Thansksgiving. Melissa, Stiles et lui recommençaient à faire la cuisine ensemble, même si cela faisait toujours bizarre à Stiles de voir quelqu’un d’autre préparer la dinde et les patates.

Pour Stiles, il ne s’agissait plus d’une fête nationale, mais d’une réunion familiale. Sa petite famille, pas très traditionnelle mais chaleureuse. Aussi fut-il surpris en ouvrant la porte ce jour-là. Melissa ne finissait son service que deux heures plus tard et son père se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de mettre les patates à chauffer. Stiles s’attendait à voir Scott.

« Derek ? »

Le danseur, devant la surprise de Stiles, fronça les sourcils : « Le shérif m’a invité. Tu n’étais pas au courant ? »

Stiles secoua la tête en balbutiant. Il se souvint in extremis de la politesse et fit entrer Derek dans la minuscule entrée.

« J’ai apporté du vin, » fit Derek, hésitant et tout aussi gêné que Stiles.

« De l’italien ? »

C’était une vieille blague de Claudia. Comme les opéras, ses vins préférés étaient italiens, alors que comme les ballets, les meilleurs alcools forts étaient russes. « Mais pour une opérette, mon chéri, rien ne vaut un bon vin français. »

« Californien. Il n’y a pas beaucoup de choix à Beacon Hills. »

« Je connais un bon caviste sur Los Angeles. Papa et moi buvons une bouteille de temps en temps, pour… pour les anniversaires. »

Pour celui de Claudia essentiellement. Uniquement.ls préféraient fêter son anniversaire plutôt que sa disparition. Ce jour-là étaient beaucoup moins festif : le shérif le passait le plus souvent à travailler le jour et à boire le soir, et Stiles allait visiter le cimetière avant d’aller dormir chez Scott, pour éviter d’être tout seul. Derek n’était pas obligé de le savoir.

« J’espère que cette soirée ne va pas interrompre ton entraînement.

« Si Isaac peut me traîner dans un bar un vendredi soir, je peux bien profiter d’un vrai repas sain pour Thanksgiving. »

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents : « Repas sain ? Mais ici on mange des chips et des nuggets !

« Stiles ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens m’aider. »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine où John mettait la purée au four pour qu’elle ne refroidisse pas. Scott avait pour mission de ramener la dinde préparée par Melissa la veille.

« Il reste la salade à faire, » fit le shérif en tendant un éplucheur à son fils. « Et assieds-toi. »

Puis il serra la main de Derek, le remerciant d’être venu, avant d’aller se changer à l’étage. Stiles épluchait les carottes.

« Si tu veux une bière, il y en a dans le frigo.

« Tu en veux une aussi ?

« Non. La dernière fois… Je ne me paie pas souvent de cuite, mais la dernière m’a laissé un mauvais souvenir. Mais je veux bien un coca. »

Le silence s’installa entre les deux hommes, un silence agréable, rythmé par la musique country qui venait du salon. Derek finit par aider, après avoir insisté, à la composition des salades.

« Les pommes de terre sont les seules exceptions à la règle, expliqua Stiles. Pas de gratin, pas de fritures ici. Mon père doit surveiller son cholestérol. »

 

***

 

Derek s’était attendu à plus de gêne, des discussions hachées et des silences embarrassés. Et puis, à part la danse, il ne savait pas parler de grand-chose, mais il devinait bien que ce sujet-là ne serait pas forcément apprécié dans cette maison.

Pourtant il remarqua certains détails, ça et là, sur les murs, les étagères : une porcelaine de chaussons rouges sur la cheminée, un casse-noisette usé par les ans et à la barbe disparate entre le sel et les épices à la cuisine, un bronze d’une danseuse de Degas sur le buffet. La danse était bien là, ancienne, usée, mais visiblement aimée.

Alors que Stiles accueillait Scott et installait la dinde dans le four, au-dessus des pommes de terre, Derek observa les murs du salon. Il y avait des photos. Aucune d’entre elles ne présentait Claudia telle qu’elle avait été en danseuse, comme elle était présentée dans les vitrines de l’opéra. Mais elle possédait un maintien, un certain port de tête, qui, pour un connaisseur comme lui, révélait son talent. Il y avait une photo prise sur les marches d’une école de danse à New York, en compagnie d’un très jeune John Stilinski ; une autre avec un mini Stiles grimé en… lutin ? sortant d’un spectacle d’écolier, chaussons de danse aux pieds ; encore une, prise à Halloween, Stiles déguisé en petit rat et un garçon, peut-être Scott, en joueur de flûte. La danse restait là, symbolique. Recouverte de la musique country et blues dans un mélange qui brisa le cœur de Derek.

Pendant quatre ans il avait cherché à sortir de la danse, après le coup de folie de Kate et la mort de ses parents. Quatre ans d’enfer. Pour une famille dont cette même danse équivalait à l’amour, un mariage, un enfant, une famille, s’en priver pendant près de dix ans… Il ne pouvait imaginer pire.

« Oh, j’ai l’air vraiment ridicule là-dessus… »

Derek leva la tête de la photo d’Halloween. Scott se plaça à ses côtés, ajoutant plus bas :

« Claudia adorait nous trouver des thèmes très particuliers pour Halloween, jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive enfin à lui imposer un duo Batman et Robin. Elle s’est vengée…

« Comment ?

« On a passé Noël déguisés en lionceaux pour les ventes de bienfaisances de l’opéra. On a du chanter certaines parties du Roi Lion. On chantait très très mal mais je suppose qu’on était assez mignons pour que ça passe. Ma mère doit avoir la vidéo quelque part, mais je n’ai rien dit et si Stiles te pose des questions, je nierai. »

Scott lui envoya un sourire complice et repartit vers la cuisine où Melissa venait d’arriver. Le shérif descendit à ce moment-là. Derek prit une grande inspiration. La soirée allait bien se passer.

 

***

 

« Désolé… »

Ils se trouvaient sur le trottoir, près de la voiture de Derek. Il devait être deux heures du matin. Stiles se tenait debout, mains dans les poches, tentant vainement d’étouffer un bâillement.

« Pourquoi donc ? demanda Derek.

« Mon père ne m’a pas prévenu qu’il t’avait invité. Tu aurais préféré sans doute être autre part ?

« Tout seul chez moi ?

« En train d’écouter du jazz en buvant un bon vin. »

Stiles eut de nouveau un sourire gêné. Derek avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être même de l’embrasser. Au lieu de ça, il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit lui aussi. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de sourire avec autant de facilité.

« J’ai beaucoup aimé cette soirée, Stiles.

« Même quand Melissa a commencé à raconter la couleur de la dernière intoxication alimentaire qu’elle a du traiter ?

« Au moins ton père ne boira plus jamais de lait tourné.

« Oui, on a tendance à oublier la date de péremption de nos laitages ici… »

Derek eut envie alors de refaire une soirée avec Stiles, mais juste avec lui. Il n’y aurait pas de cuite, pas de discussions gênées sur la danse, juste eux deux. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas arrivé depuis Kate – il enfonça aussitôt cette comparaison au plus profond de sa mémoire. Même avec Jennifer… C’est elle qui avait fait tous les premiers pas, et il s’était laissé porter par les événements. Cela lui avait fait du bien mais avec Stiles, il avait envie d’agir. Il avait envie d’oublier les bonnes résolutions qu’il avait prises en venant à Beacon Hills.

« Mes sœurs viennent fêter Noël avec moi, dit-il. Mais elles n’arriveront que le 25. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu le 24 ?

« Je… Normalement je passe le réveillon avec Scott.

« Juste nous deux. Je… 

« D’accord. C’est d’accord.

« Ok. »

Il aurait pu, aurait pu embrasser Stiles à ce moment-là, pensa-t-il en roulant dans les rues désertes de Beacon Hills. Mais ce serait aller trop vite. Il avait le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Qu’il se rende compte de quoi ? Que tu regrettes de ne plus danser ? "

« Je crois que j’ai un rencard. »

Scott leva le nez de ses partitions – une version simplifiée d’un quatuor à cordes de Mozart à jouer pour la maison de retraite avant Noël. Stiles s’assit face à lui, son plateau de tasses vides laissé négligemment sur la table. Un peu trop près des partitions au goût du violoniste. Scott les ramena vers lui prudemment.

« Comment ça ? »

Stiles vérifia autour de lui que personne ne les entende. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que son aveu arrive aux oreilles d’Erica – elle en rirait beaucoup – ou, pire, des danseurs – il subissait assez leur mépris comme ça.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur la table et chuchota :

« Tu te souviens vendredi soir, Hale était à la maison avec nous.

« Euh oui. Il était même plus sympa que je ne pensais.

« Comment ça ? »

Scott haussa les épaules : « J’ai rencontré beaucoup d’artistes reconnus. Et ils te regardent souvent de très haut, surtout quand tu viens d’une structure aussi peu connue que Beacon Hills. Mais lui, ça allait. »

Stiles battit des mains, secouant la tête pour se concentrer.

« Bon, là n’est pas la question. On a passé une bonne soirée, non ?

« Oui. Il est nul aux jeux vidéo. C’était formidable.

« Eh bien je l’ai raccompagné à sa voiture et… et il m’a invité à passer la veillée de Noël chez lui ! Je lui ai dit que d’habitude je le passais avec toi mais je pense qu’il voulait que ça soit juste moi qui vienne ! Seul ! Moi ! Tu te rends compte, moi !

« Stiles, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir cacher tout ça si tu hurles au lieu de chuchoter… »

Stiles tourna aussitôt la tête vers la porte. Il n’y avait personne dans le couloir ; peut-être qu’il éviterait d’être humilié ce soir. Regardant à nouveau son meilleur ami, il soupira.

« J’ai accepté. Je n’aurai peut-être pas dû.

« Pourquoi donc ? Il te plaît non ? Et tu n’es sorti avec personne depuis Heather il y a… un an, non ?

« Hmhm. Mais pourquoi moi ? Et si c’était une vaste blague ?

« Si c’est une blague, je le tuerai moi-même. Ou j’enverrai Erica plutôt.

« Ou pire, s’il se rend compte que je… »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Devant lui, Scott referma sa partition et posa les coudes sur la table.

« Stiles… Qu’il se rende compte de quoi ? Que tu regrettes de ne plus danser ? »

Il évita son regard, rougissant jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles de gêne. Scott connaissait trop bien cette attitude-là. Stiles en avait honte, mais s’il y avait bien quelqu’un à qui il pouvait montrer ce côté-là de sa personnalité, c’était bien Scott. Scott qui avait passé des après-midi entier à ses côtés à l’hôpital, alors qu’il ne pouvait plus bouger, bras et jambe plâtrés, ne pouvant même pas aller à l’enterrement de sa propre mère. Scott qui l’avait raccompagné à l’école, se moquant de la façon dont il se servait de ses béquilles. Scott qui finalement avait passé de multiples après-midi chez lui, suivant les mêmes cours de rattrapage que le shérif avait dû payer pour que Stiles ne redouble pas. Scott qui avait été là lors de son premier crush sur un garçon, qui l’avait soutenu, qui avait été à portée de téléphone lorsqu’il l’avait dit à son père.

« Stiles, tous ceux qui te connaissent voient à quel point la danse te manquent. Ils ne savent pas que tu… que tu essaies de danser à nouveau, mais ils ne sont pas aveugles.

« Qui ?

« Peut-être pas ton père. Mais ma mère le voit, je le vois, Erica le voit aussi. Chris le sait Stiles !

« Et qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec Derek ?

« Qu’il le verra aussi à un moment ou à un autre, et qu’il comprendra. Ce mec a arrêté sa carrière alors qu’il allait devenir danseur étoile. Il a eu du mal à revenir, je le sais, et tu le sais aussi. Mais il est revenu parce que la danse était plus forte. Et s’il ne comprend pas… Tu me le dis, tu pleures un bon coup, et on lui envoie Erica. »

 

***

 

« Derek ! Tu peux venir par ici s’il te plaît ? »

Le danseur se tourna vers la porte où se tenait Isaac. Derrière lui, les autres membres du ballet s’échauffaient. Ils étaient dans une semaine légère, entre Thanksgiving et Noël, et la plupart des membres de l’opéra participaient à divers spectacles dans la région. Lui-même serait mobilisé pour le Claudia Stilinski’s Day à l’école communale.

Isaac avait l’air à la fois impatient et terrifié.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

« J’aimerai que tu vois quelqu’un en audition. »

Derek leva les sourcils. Les deux jeunes gens descendaient le couloir vers une seconde salle d’entrainement, présentement vide.

« C’est Chris qui s’occupe de ce genre d’organisation. »

Isaac grimaça : « Disons que j’aimerai ton avis, d’accord ? Ca prendra vingt minutes, pas plus. Et en échange… Erica me donnera les parfums préférés de Stiles en matière de desserts.

« Et en quoi ça me concernerait ?

« Derek, ça ne marche pas, et inutile de faire la tête comme ça. »

Il ne répondit pas parce qu’il venait de pénétrer dans la salle où se tenait une jeune femme, les cheveux bruns retenus en queue de cheval, habillée d’un simple justaucorps. Derek lui trouva un air familier sans savoir pourquoi.

Puis la jeune femme tourna les yeux vers lui et il eut l’impression de voir Kate. Son sang se gela d’un seul coup. Seule la main solide d’Isaac sur son bras l’empêcha de faire demi tour et de fuir.

« Attends. S’il-te-plait. »

La danseuse s’approcha, sans lui tendre la main. Elle avait l’air aussi gêné que lui mais portait un air de détermination sur le visage qui allait au-delà de tout cela.

« Derek Hale ? Je m’appelle Allison Argent. Je suis la fille de Chris et Victoria. »

Derek se contenta de hocher la tête. Il se rappelait vaguement d’une petite fille qui suivait Kate un peu partout où elle allait. Mais il n’avait pas fait le lien… À cette époque, il était plus obnubilé par les seins de Kate que par quoique ce soit d’autre.

« J’espère que ma présence… »

Derek respira à fond : « Non c’est bon. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Sa voix était peut-être un peu rêche mais Allison ne s’on formalisa pas.

« Vous êtes le plus professionnel ici et je sais que vous cherchez encore un rôle pour le Lac des Cygnes.

« Les auditions…

« Non, mon père refuse. Il a peur de ne pas être objectif et… il ne veut pas que l’incident avec ma tante se reproduise. »

Derek fronça les sourcils : « Vous voulez séduire un de nos jeunes danseurs ? »

Il vit Isaac rougir comme une pivoine à ses côtés et se força à ne pas sourire. Il avait une réputation à maintenir.

« Non, pardon, ce n’était pas correct. Mais vous êtes là pour danser, alors dansez. Je verrai ensuite si j’ai envie de défendre votre cas devant Chris ou non. »

 


End file.
